Many locations, such as hospitals, factories, restaurants, homes, etc., utilize dispensers to dispense material. For example, a dispenser may dispense a liquid material, powder material, aerosol material, and/or other materials (e.g., soap, anti-bacterial gels, cleansers, disinfectants, lotions, etc.). Some dispensers utilize a refill container for ease of maintenance, environmental concerns, etc. The refill container may, for example, comprise a pump and/or nozzle mechanism that can be used by a dispenser to dispense material from the refill container.
A dispenser may utilize a power source to perform various tasks, such as a detect user task, a validate refill container task, a dispense task, etc. In an example, a hands free dispenser may utilize a battery as a power source. In another example, the hands free dispenser may utilize a solar panel as a power source. The ability of a dispenser to dispense a material may be affected by various faults and/or other problems, such as a low or dead battery, a mechanical stall or other mechanical impedance, a clogged pump, etc.